


男团28车

by AKAyijingwangzuxian



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAyijingwangzuxian/pseuds/AKAyijingwangzuxian
Kudos: 26





	男团28车

王一博在引诱我，赤裸裸的引诱我。

他整个人都香甜起来，像熟过头的多浆果实，盛着一汪蜜汁，薄薄的表皮是绷紧而透明的，轻轻一擦就能流出汁来一样。

“肖战，我允许你标记我，永久标记。”

他搂着我的脖子，坐在有些低的洗手台上，比我平时站着他对面时还要矮，这种身高差给了我一种奇异的错觉，王一博现在由我一手掌控。

“一博，别闹……我给你做个临时标记，然后我们先……”我搂着他的腰轻轻安抚，还有太多的事情尚未理清，一旦永久标记，事情无法挽回，他，当真不会后悔吗？

“肖战……”王一博捧着我的脸，打断我，问，“我说的话你没听清楚吗？”

说完他便仰头吻了过来，舌尖撬开我的牙齿，与我交缠，洗手台坚硬的边缘将我的大腿挤出两道塌进去的弧线，我才意识到我有多么情动，我尚存的最后一丝理智将我与他拉开一些距离，我问他：“一博，永久标记了，你这辈子只能有我了，你不后悔吗？”

王一博双腿圈着我的腰把我拉的往前倾，说：“你这辈子也只能有我了，你敢后悔吗？”

我不敢。让人后悔的事这辈子干一次就够了，我已经后悔把他一个人丢在这里过了，我再也不想后悔，管他什么乱七八糟的，管他呢。

“王一博，我们结婚。”

我把他抱在怀里热切的亲吻他，他似乎被我的话惊到，想说什么，但全被我堵了回去，这次我吻的用力，他被我的胡茬扎得又痛又痒，缩着脖子往后仰，我顺着往下，舔吻在颈子上，他下颌正中处有一块嫩肉，被我吸在嘴里嘬出声来，这里是他不为人知的一处敏感点，是我以前偶然发现，以前他并不太喜欢让我碰。

“嗯……”王一博喉结上下滚动，情难自持，自己动手把西装外套甩开，又紧紧贴了上来，他体温好高，热情似火。

“肖战肖战肖战！”他喊着我，“我好热，好痒！”

我扯开他的衬衫，他脖子到胸口全都发着红，浑身沁出一层带香味的薄汗，好甜，我双眼发红的覆上他的削瘦的锁骨，舔着他锁骨凹陷处积出的一小洼汗水，他的味道让人着迷，从我第一次闻见开始，我就中了他的毒。

我将他剥了个干净，抱进一边的大浴缸，他股缝间淌了不少水，完完全全的准备好了，我残忍又爱怜的把他摁在我的身上，王一博，你招惹我的那一刻起，你就该想过这一天。你的骄傲，会全部碎掉，我也不许你再后悔。

“啊……我……我想要……肖战，我想要……操我，肖战操我……”他蹭着我硬到快爆炸的分身，情欲如潮水，我被他的信息素冲的血脉偾张，他意乱情迷的下着命令：“肖战，快，操我……”

我挤进他湿淋淋的穴口，爽的头皮发麻，不同于我们互相拿手的慰藉，不同于他给我咬时的感觉，这是真正的交合，心灵上的快感无比巨大，征服欲得到无限的满足，

我掐着他的瘦腰操他，他骑在我身上依旧是王子，高高的仰起头颅不肯低下，我爱他的下巴，我爱他的喉结，我爱他的锁骨，我爱他粉红色的乳尖，我爱他的一切。

他一手抓着浴缸边缘，一只手忍不住跟着我的动作抚慰自己的前面，我伸手同他握在一起，我从来不是一个有什么恶趣味的人，我不知道与他来说是幸或不幸。

“肖战，快……”他沉着腰动，我抱着他放平在浴缸里压着他操，小小的浴室充斥着我们交融在一起的信息素味道，源源不断的往外透，我伸手摸过他脖子后泛红的腺体，才一覆上手掌他便抖的厉害，这是天生的害怕，如同被扼住命运咽喉般的害怕。

“一博，我们去床上。”浴缸还是太硬，第一次应该舒服点才对，我把他抱了出去，放在床上，温柔的亲吻，残忍的再次进入，把一个人全部罩在身下的感觉是什么，光是看着他颤抖的睫毛我就想射他一肚子精液。

这场交合来的持久至极，直到我把他柔软脆弱的生殖腔腔口都操开，王一博生理眼泪一下飙出，指甲掐进我的手臂，下巴狠狠仰起，我知道那个地方，只要戳一下王一博就会爽到极致，我不会错过这个机会，我往那里撞去，龟头卡进那个小缝，比他的内壁更加柔软的腔口吸住我的龟头，我才抽了几个来回，王一博竟哭了，大颗的眼泪顺着他的脸流下，我虔诚的帮他吻去，一博，这才是我对你最大的残忍。

我搂住他狠狠的撞，王一博哭都哭不出来了，几乎被我撞碎，那紧致的洞中洞使人疯狂，散发着香味的腺体更加让人发疯，我爆发的时候，死死卡在那道缝口中，精液喷薄而出，然后一口咬住他颈后的腺体上，牙齿破开皮肉的声音近在耳边，信息素攻城略地一般的飚入，一切都不受控制了，一搏张着嘴发出一个“不”字，在我怀里剧烈发着抖，一股精液射在我肚子上。

我的信息素在他体内每一个地方都打上属于我肖战的烙印，他一辈子都洗不掉了，一辈子。


End file.
